fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Clark/Season 1/The Dog
At the Clark home Alicia is looking out at the street through the blinds; she is scared and asking her mother "What did Mr Dawson "do to the Cruz's?" Madison puts her off. Alicia watches her as she gives the pills to Nick and he crushes them before taking them, saying that he knows best. He wants to know how many she's got and what will happen when they're gone. Madison isn't very sympathetic and tells him when they're gone he can "howl at the moon". Travis has gone to find his son Chris, and Alicia, Madison and Nick can't get in contact with him; they have little idea how serious his situation is. With Travis taking much longer to return than they've expected, Madison distracts her and Nick with a game of Monopoly. Alicia tries a token "Really?" but Nick sits straight up and as soon as Madison says she wants to play as "The Top Hat", Alicia claims "The Car" and Nick "The Shoe". Alicia says that "Dad was always The Shoe", but her mom replies that "Daddy wouldn't mind." This is the first time we've heard them mention him. They go quiet for a moment but then fall into an established routine of gently squabbling over who gets to play with which piece and Nick saying he's going to wipe the floor with them. This seems to be a familiar, and generally groundless, threat as his mother and sister don't seem very bothered by it. The game of monopoly is going well, the Clarks are relaxed and laughing as they play and Madison's plan of distracting them all is working. Nick wins something and gloats a bit, Madison says that she's crushing them - etc. The mood is broken when they hear something like a gunshot but the game continues after a few moments. Madison takes her move, then Alicia asks how long they are going to wait for Travis? Madison replies that they can go to sleep soon but Alicia says that she can't sleep while she's waiting for someone to come home, that she's having a major case of deja-vu right now. The implication is that it reminds her of waiting for her father to come home when he died.Confirmed by Dave Erickson in the AMC video "Fear the Walking Dead - Inside Episode 103: Fear the Walking Deaf: The Dog - AMC Nick and Madison avoid answering her. After the game, they are in the kitchen and Nick is asking, again, what they will do if Travis doesn't return. As he says that it's been 6 hours the power goes out. Madison, determinedly normal, insists on the rule of "loser puts the game away" and makes Alicia go and do it. Nick presses harder once Alicia is out of the room, Maddy tells him that Travis will be back, to be with his family here, Nick replies that maybe Travis has already gone to be with his family. Alicia interrupts them to say that it's happening again and they look out at the street. Whatever "it" is, it's not visible when they look outside. Nick says that the need to get away from the windows and tries to convince his mother that they "need to tell 'licia what's out there" - but Madison refuses. A noise at the patio window makes them jump and, when Nick looks, it's a dog asking to come in. Nick appears to know the dog, (it looks like the dog that was with the Cruz family in the episode "So Close, Yet So Far") Nick lets it in, the dog is covered with blood that's not his; the dog barks and runs to the front door. Looking out they can see an Infected Peter Dawson shambling his way across the road, he appears to be coming from the Cruz home opposite. You can still see the remains of the bouncy castle and balloons behind him. Nick gets decisive and is off to get the gun, a shotgun, from the Tran home over the fence at the bottom of the garden. He reminds them he knows about the gun because he tried to steal it before... They all go out the back, leaving the patio door open and the dog still inside, barking at the closed front door. They climb the fence at the back into the Tran's back garden. The garden is a complicated covered maze, Japanese water and wind ornaments can be heard as they follow Nick through the maze to the back door. He knows where the key is (under the mat) and they go in, calling for Susan and Patrick as they do. The house is empty, dark and silent. The lights flicker back on and Madison and Nick search for the weapon. Alicia looks at the pictures on the wall while Nick finds it and the shells. They hear the dog barking again and, looking out of the window, Alicia sees someone go into the Clark home through the open patio doors. They hear the dog barking aggressively at first but then whimpers and goes silent. Travis chooses this moment to arrive back and they rush to warn him. They all race through the maze to get back to their house before Travis encounters Peter. Maddy, Nick and Alicia are climbing the fence back from the Tran's garden. Madison takes the weapon and Nick asks Alicia where the shells are, she goes back for them. He says to leave it but Alicia is already on her way back into the house. Alicia quickly makes her way back to the room where the shotgun shells are and picks them off the floor. She pauses when she sees an empty pill bottle on the table, the only thing out of place in the house. She also sees a pair of feet under the swing door in the hall, where she's just come in. As the swing door starts to open she runs towards it and then left and out. She runs the wrong way through the maze trying to get back home with the shotgun shells from the Tran's house. She has to double back and is attacked through the wall of the maze by an Infected Asian woman. Alicia screams as she breaks free and this attracts Madison's attention inside the house. Madison runs out to find that Alicia has made it 1/2 way across the fence but the infected woman is trying to pull her back. Chris wants to help Alicia, he gets to her and helps pull her all the way over the fence but Alicia kicks him in the face in her panic and making his nose bleed. There's some shouting and pushing while they sort themselves out. Chris isn't happy that Alicia didn't realise he was saving her and goes inside. They look at the Infected woman through a gap in the fence and recognise her as their neighbour and friend Susan Tran. Infected Susan growls as she reaches through a gap in the fence trying to get at them. Alicia calls Susan "Su Su", the name she used for her when she was a child but Infected Susan just carries on trying to get to them all though a gap in the fence. . She used to care for Alicia and Nick when they were small.]] Everyone comes out and looks at Susan; Madison says that she's sick, but Nick says that "she's not sick, she's dead." Alicia immediately thinks of Matt, her boyfriend, and panics. Madison comforts her as Travis angrily turns to Nick and asks him why he would say that? (It's not clear whether Travis means "Why would you say that in front of your sister?" or "What the hell do you mean by that?" but the first seems more likely) Later on they are back in the lounge and Maddy is comforting her daughter. Madison wants to leave right now but Travis thinks the morning is the right time. They argue about what to do for the best, Travis persuades her, just, that waiting until light will be safer than setting out in the dark. She tells him to "take care of Peter", to remove his body and the dog's, in other words. In the morning they are ready to leave and Alicia comes out of the house last saying that she had to pee. The two families pull off the drive. Two Chinook helicopters are thudding around overhead. They drive through the housing estate and Maddy sees Susan's husband arriving home. She calls out to him but he can't hear her over the noise of the Chinooks and they all go after him. They comes around the corner with Maddy shouting to him that it's not his wife and infected Susan reaching for him. Just as Susan's about to bite him her head explodes from a round shot by a National Guardsman and the garden fills with shouting soldiers. Later on, Alicia, Chris and Liza come out on the porch at the front of the house while Travis and Madison watch as the soldiers load bodies into a truck and paint FEMA marks on the houses. Daniel and Griselda watch from inside the house. She says "What's happening?" and he answers: "It's already too late." References Category:Character Episode Plot Articles